


Nights Like This

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: This is one of my first Philkas fics forgive me.





	

Philip and Lukas never fight and if by the off chance they did it was never this bad. Lukas never ended up sleeping on the couch and Philip never ended up curled up in a ball on the bed. They never yelled like this. This simply wasn't them.

But at this time it was. Right now Lukas laid on the couch, holding Philips pillow, desperately wishing it was Philip. And Philip sat on the bed, knees to his chest, Lukas' flannel wrapped around him.

The truth was the two didn't even remember what the fight was over, they just knew it was bad.

It was 11:34 at night when Lukas first got up, walking into their bedroom. He tapped on the door, his heart breaking when he heard a sniffle.

"What?" Philips voice cracked as he spoke. "I'm mad at you." 

Lukas rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. "I'd be mad at me too, babe.."

"Don't call me that." Philip replied harshly.

His heart broke more.

"It makes me less mad." He continued.

Lukas smiled, opening the door, slowly, walking towards Philip, sitting down next to him. 

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"I'd never cheat on you." Philip huffed, playing with Lukas' hand. 

"I'm sorry." Lukas cupped Philips cheeks. "You're just so pretty and when I found out you went to the bar without me.."

"I'd stood in the corner the whole time." Philip replied, wiping his eyes.

"I was just.."

"What, Lukas?" 

"Jealous that you were going to a bar with other people." Lukas pressed his face to his neck and Philip could feel him pouting.

Philip raked his fingers through Lukas' hair. "It's okay.." He kissed his head. "If anyones gonna be jealous it should be me, you're surrounded by those hot motocross boys all the time."

Lukas groaned. "They're so annoying."   
Philip giggled, playing with Lukas' hair while Lukas wrapped his arms around Philips waist, laying them both back on the bed.

They laid silently for a long time before Lukas spoke again.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have been so mean.. I yelled too much.." 

"Yeah, well, I'm still mad." 

Lukas didn't even have to look up to know Philip was grinning.

"How mad?" Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"I am so mad." Philip smiled, pulling Lukas by the shirt into a kiss. 

Philip sat up along with Lukas, wrapping his legs around Lukas' waist.

Lukas trailed kisses down Philips neck and across his collar. "Still mad?"

"Mhm."

Lukas bit down earning a quiet moan from Philip. "What about now?" Lukas licked over the spot he bit.

"A little less mad, but still kind of pissy." Philip ran his fingers through Lukas' hair. "You did think I slept around."

"There was a hickey!" Lukas laughed.

Philip cupped his cheeks. "One that you gave me three days ago before going a few cities over for a race."

Lukas groaned. "Ya know, most people think jealousy is sexy.."

Philip pretended to think while Lukas nuzzled into his stomach. 

"I think it's dumb." He rubbed Lukas' cheek with his thumb. "But I think everything you do is dumb." 

Lukas snorted, slapping Philips hand away. "It's frowned upon to be mean to your boyfriend." 

Philip rolled his eyes, patting his head. "Not being mean.."

Lukas sighed, peeking up at Philip, giving him a stupid beautiful smile. "Do you forgive me?"

"Try a little harder.."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." Philip bit his lip, rubbing Lukas' arm.

Lukas rolled Philip over, pinning him down. "I guess I'll have to keep trying then."

\- 

Philip was the first to wake up the next morning. He slipped out of bed quietly and picked up the shirt he was wearing the night before, walking to the mirror to button it up.

He slipped the sleeves over his arms, looking up at himself. "Oh my god, Lukas.." 

The blonde rolled over and groaned. "What?"

"Did you really have to give me this many hickeys?" Philip asked, starting to button the shirt.

He saw Lukas smirk in the mirror.

"Lukas, this isn't funny." Philip muttered, trying his best to hold back a smile.

"Had to make sure Brandon knows you're mine." He replied, putting his hands behind his back, laying back on the bed, grinning.

"It's Brendon and he's not into me, not every gay guy I'm friends with is into me."

Lukas glanced over at him. "How would you know?"

"Because.."

"I had a crush on you and we were friends."

Philip blushed. "You were so obvious about it. You always stared at my lips." He smiled, climbing into bed, lifting up the sheets, scooting over to Lukas' side.

Lukas put one arm around Philip, the other arm covering his face. "Shut up. I was 17 and I wasn't even out to myself."

Philip snuggled into his chest. "Get dressed."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Its comfy." Lukas replied, peeking out at Philip.

Philip smiled, pecking his lips, trailing his hand down Lukas' chest. "You know... you've been pretty bad lately.."

Lukas tensed, biting his lip. "No.."

"You got so jealous last night.." Philip nipped at Lukas' neck. "Yelled and stormed out.." His fingers danced across his waist.

Lukas swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat. "Yeah, that wasn't... good.."

"So I was thinking, since last night was just kinda hard and fast.." Philip rubbed the inside of Lukas' thigh with the back of his hand.

"Hm?"

Philip slid his hand back up, resting it on Lukas' right hip. "That its only fair.." He bit Lukas' neck. "If you get up, get dressed and make me breakfast." Philip pulled away, rolling over, curling up with a pillow.

Lukas took a second to catch his breath. "That was an asshole move." He mumbled, climbing out of bed, pulling on some boxers.

Philip grinned. "But it worked, didn't it?"

Lukas shrugged, climbing onto the bed, hovering his lips over Philips for a few seconds before leaning down and pecking them. "Maybe.." 

Philip giggled, pushing Lukas' head away. 

"Babe.."

"Food."

"Fine." Lukas got up, walking out to the kitchen.

"It totally worked" Philip called, giggling when Lukas replied with a childish 'did not'. 

Yeah, they didn't always fight like that, but when they did it was always fixed and Philip wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
